Just A Simple Hunter
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Inspired by Just A Simple Janitor but part of the main group. Mix of other fighting Animes.


**Hi guy** **This is what I'm Doing for Nonutvember to be fare I feel like Quagmire who took up origami but the bright side is I've been going outside. Okay the Tittle of this story is Just A Simple Hunter Inspired by Just a simple Janitor. and before you say that these is a rip off. No this story will also have G gundam, history mightiest disciple Kenichi elements instead of KHR so don't go say you stole this story idea Stop That I Told him or her I was going to use a couple different Style Naruto Semblance being the same but different in AzureFlameXIIIGod like Naruto true power in the canon as well as making energy constructs do to Naruto parents. The only thing that the same is that Naruto is the true heir of the White Fang and has a magic ring from his family no glove but armor.**

 **Summery Naruto Arc Uzumaki Son of Jaune Arc and Kushina Uzumaki a Lion era Lioness Faunus. Grand son to Aslan Solaris the first leader of the white fang and the** **tenth** **inheritor of the Uzumaki Semblances Burning Will.**

 **Chapter 1 The Roaring Winds of a Little Lion.**

On top of the CCT building their is a 16 year old boy wearing a badly burned dark orange hood with his symbol of a roaring Lion with flame main that looks like the sun showing a red circle with a black spiral being over lapped by two golden arc moons with the zipper opened showing a red long sleeve shirt. a pair of black khaks that was hold up by a red leather belt a pair of Red and white Sneakers, on his hands is a pair of Red, Gold, Silver gloves with a white diamond gems on the back of his hands with his family crest on the center the right glove there is a ring with a flame motif on his middle finger on the right gauntlet the ring has the kanji for Burning Will on it's center. The boy has Blond Spiky hair with red highlight patch, dell Sapphire blue Cat-like eyes, and whisker birth marks on his checks he has light tan skin and a athletic build he was breathing heavily through his mouth showing his sharp rows of teeth.

In front of him is a women with raven black hair and amber yellow eyes that look like they where of fire she is wearing a red and gold dress. Who is Shooting a beam of fire and was being added by a Grimm Wyvern that came out of Mt. Glen who was also shooting a Beam of green fire as soon as it was about to hit he every thing freeze.

 _'Wow This is one of the toughs spot have been in but It not among the top five among the fifth maybe their was the time that when Ero Jiji and Obba-chan both spar with me while is was wearing the weighted gear and weighted seals that would put por body builder weight to shame while dodging exploding throwing stars. Let my introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki Arc Solaris huntsmen entraining Now I know your probably thinking how I got to this point facing off a Fire witch Bitch and her pet Wyvern well It a long story felled with Action, Romance, and last Friendship It all started at the night before Beacon School year started.  
_

 **Day 1**

"AHHHHH," A red hair Lion era Lioness Faunus screamed while Crushing a mess Blond hair man. She was about to give birth.

 _'Wow to Fare way to fare fast forward to about when I was 16._

 **Several Months Earlier**

 _'That better I just arrived to Vile a gotten lost to meet my parent friends Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose Xiao Long Enjoy the Show and I'm not going to talk to you guy until the epic duel,'_ Naruto was now standing on a rooftop around in the city of vale and now wearing a dark brown cloak that is covering his head showing his glowing wild Sapphire blue eyes he is wearing a dark burned orange Gi with his symbol a Lion with flame main that looks like the sun roaring showing a red circle with a black spiral being over lapped by two golden arc moons. It is tied by a white sash belt a pair of black Hakama pants the only thing on his hand is the flame ring that was on his right middle finger and a his sneekers. "Where the Hell Am I," Naruto said. "Okay kami please help me find a lead to this Tai and Sum the last time I had any contacted to my Family was a two days ago a this is what I miss My dad and mom took in two children on the day a went to train under my Grandpas and my God parents and their Friends then I found out that I'm the true successor to the White Fang now I'm lost please out of the entire male born into the arc family line help me find someone that can lead me to where in need to be," Naruto said.

 **[*Ka-Boom*]**

"Thank you kami," Naruto said as he saw a adult with orange hair he is wearing a white coat, a grey ascott, black bowler hat, a pair of black gloves and Shoes. Piloting a Bullhead while someone is shooting Fire Ball at two female that are dress in looks like Cosplay the older blonde woman with glasses and is wearing what looks like a magical teacher Cosplay and using a crop whip as a magic wand as a conduit weapon the other one is a little girl around with red and black hair his age dress as gothic little red riding hood using a massive snipper scythe as her weapon. Naruto seeing this destined to help by jumping a cross the building roof and axe kicked one of the Bullhead engine causing a vacuum of air to snuff out the flame do to the force of wing and rocking the Bullhead and almost making it crash downing the guy piloting the Bullhead had no choice but to flee.

"Sorry to intrude but do any of you know the Xiao Long Rose House is I been trying to find it all day." Naruto said the Blond Teacher looking close to her eyes that emerald he saw lot of stress in them looking at the other girl next to him seeing he silver eyes sparkle at the blonde woman and asking for her autograph. 'great she a fangirl well at lest she one of the good ones that goes ga ga after their hunter idols not like someone that just after a boy or girl I don't judge Why can't I move' Naruto just realize he was floating in mid air.

* * *

 **[Interrogation Room]**

* * *

 _'The next thing I knew I was in one of VCPD IR with an overly stress out woman and nerves 15 year old little girl good thing I'm an Aura user master slowly ejecting my Aura into a field in the air I calmed the room down making the room feel like we're all in a hot spring the Women talking to us I found out her name is Glynda Goodwitch Vic head misters to Beacon Academy. Next a White hair man wearing a black and green suit and dark tint glass came in with a tray of Cookies and a blow of ramen. This man is... was the head master of Beacon Professor Ozpin'_

"I see you masters taught you well on how to use aura," Ozpin said.

"Granpas doesn't do half ass train ether do or do not there is no try nether dose the rest of my family at ryouzanpaku Thank fully they are still in the kingdom of Arccos." Naruto said.

"They didn't tell you," Ozpin said to Naruto witch made him frozen. 'Oh Kami way,' the young aura master thought.

"You did not." Naruto said in a scared tone. "Please tell me that you did not do what I think your going to say,"

"By that Hired them as new teachers in this year then yes. they already move to vale." Ozpin said.

Hearing this a ghost like Naruto came out of his mouth saying Kami hate me.

 _'This is my Story on how I beacon the world Savior for both Human and Faunus how I ended the Curse of the two brothers and destory all the Grimm and became a harem king by being Just an_ _simple Hunstman._

* * *

 **New year new Story so the Ryouzanpaku group is at beacon a they will not train the new students they get the chose who they want to teach and Yeah if any one can gust who is Naruto adopted sibling are good you get a Cookie.**


End file.
